With all My Heart
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Hinata's thoughts. I've always liked Hinata and how shes so shy so I wanted to do a story on her, P.S spoiler alert, takes place after Pein AND Sasuke battle  which I'm not even sure has happened yet


**I love you with all my heart**

**~:~:~**

I've loved him with all my heart, and I knew he could never do the same.

His now deep voice, untamed blonde hair, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were one of the first things that had entranced me. The way those cerulean orbs sparkled with life, how they could so easily rise themselves from the hallows of darkness into the light again. His spirit was always something I've admired also. His bright personality and ability to so easily pick himself back up from falling down so hard. I've always wanted to be like that.

So I tried to change myself, I'm no longer afraid to do things. Scared yes, but I don't want to back down. I already know my attitude has changed since my attempt to fight Pein. I know that by confessing finally, after all the built up years of holding back, I finally found the courage to say something without turning into a tomato or fainting.

It was still incredibly difficult to even so much as say hello, but it was just a small fraction, easier.

I see him everyday, and like always he says hello with that goofy yet handsome grin. However, never has he once said a word about my confession. Maybe he dismissed it as a joke. Or maybe he can't even remember a single thing I had said, only that I was in the heat of the battle trying to protect him.

I knew though, that there was no way I could possibly confess to him a second time. And even though my teammates encourage me to do so - they have figured out my crush a long time ago - I just could never find the strength to do it. And now that I had, I don't think I could do it a second time.

He is an amazing person. Naruto Uzumaki that is. I've always wanted to be the kind of person he is and I've tried to change myself. I'm positive I'm gotten better on being stronger and standing up for myself more, I know how to pick myself up from the ground that I've been welcoming so easily. I thought about him so much when I was younger, I still do, think about him often. I remember that I've had dreams about becoming Hinata Uzumaki, but that was a long time ago. A dream was all it was and nothing more.

It's never really bothered me before, but now, now that I've learned that Sakura is beginning to adapt feelings towards Naruto, I can't help but feel broken up at the thought.

One day I remembered that I was, in fact, a shinobi and that I needed to pull my act together. There was no time for love I had to concentrate on missions. Even though we no longer had to work as a team, Kiba, Shino, and I still work together on scout missions just to get closer to the past. On the camping trips Kiba would talk about the old days and I would reminisce about when Akamaru was just a pup and eventually my thoughts would trail back to Naruto and, eventually, how he loved Sakura.

Well, love really. I'm more then positive he still loves her. Sakura is a wonderful girl and would make an excellent wife for Naruto. He deserves it after all. He did save Konoha, twice in fact. How could anybody hate him now? Because he holds the Kyuubi? That seems to have been completely forgotten as Naruto is now in the running for the sixth Hokage seeing as Lady Tsunade is wanting to retire.

I remember seeing him the other day, measuring himself up to a line in a tree that had somehow been unscathed from the incident with Pein. He was only an inch under not including his high-spiked hair. I saw our old teacher, Iruka-sensei, come up and joke around with him for a bit. I wanted so badly to join in the conversation and I had the opportunity when Naruto asked me over but my senses went into over-drive and I blushed like the little school girls I still was.

So many things have happened since the second almost destruction of Konoha. It involved Sasuke who had been stripped of his ability to wield chakra after Naruto had hit him with something called a rasen-shuriken. My teammates and I showed up just in time to see the ending blow. Naruto threw his glowing ball of energy at his opponent and earned a direct hit. Later explaining that he had learned to throw it like a real shuriken after long months of training with Kakashi.

So now Sasuke sat in a Konoha jail cell. I visit him once and awhile even though he never speaks and will eventually tell me to leave. I would never say much, only a small hello and sit in an awkward silence. Lately though it hasn't been so awkward. I think he's finally warming up to the idea of visitors now.

In fact I had just visited him to tell him hello when he immediately waved me off, saying he didn't want to be visited today. Respecting his wishes I did so and now I'm walking away, towards the training grounds I believe. It was close to two and I spend a few volunteer hours teaching young future shinobi's how to fight and be strong. I had decided so because I wanted to show them how not to be like me, how not to be spineless and how to keep fighting.

I didn't want another little boy or girl being afraid and shy like I once was. Instead, I showed them to be like Naruto. Stand up for your village and the ones you love, but not to let it get out of hand. I would teach them all that I know and even then some.

There was this little girl a few years back, she reminded me so much of myself I could hardly stand it. I was sure to be extra stern with her, trying to harden her up, but not to mean becuase I don't want to break her fragile heart. I knew she is like me becuase I saw her once, staring at one of the mroe outlandish boys, a blush across her face. I don't want her learning the hard like I once did, it can't be to late for her.

Now though, she is strong and can do anything without fear. She's changed significantly.

Now it is four o'clock. It was custom for me to also visit Sakura in the hospital where she worked. I don't care much for the disinfectant scent hospitals posses but Sakura was an enjoyable person to talk to. Whenever I felt the need for conversations she was almost always there.

"Hello Sakura-chan." I said walking into the white walled room.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san! How has your day been so far?"

"Good." and it has. It was a relatively normal day for me. The only thing out of place was that I've been thinking more of Naruto then what is usaual.

Sakura nodded and resumed her work. We talked a little bit then I left seeing as not to much was happening currently and as I exited through the doorway I nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh s-sorry I wasn't-" and there he was. In all his blonde haired, orange suited glory. I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity we were at.

He took a step back and I felt slightly relived but more so disappointed. "Hinata! I was looking for you, Shizune said she saw walk in here. Come with me I have something to show you."

"O-o-ok" cursing myself for my constant stutter, I took three deep breaths like I had taught myself to do when I was near Naruto. It helped enough for me to think semi-properly again.

Naruto took my hand in his and at that moment I nearly fainted. Why I still faint around him I may never know but I know that he knows I've always been like this around him. I guess, some things never change no matter how hard you try.

Naruto took me to training ground four.

"Ok Hinata, close your eyes for a sec ok?"

I nodded, not at all trusting my words at the moment. I covered them with my hands for good measure.

After maybe ten or so minutes he finally said "Open them!" and when I did I nearly fainted once again, in fact, I did.

When I finally came to I saw him standing in front of me, holding me in a strong and protective grip, but not hurting me.

"Hinata! Are you ok? You always pass out around me I guess I should've known huh?" He laughed to himself and I stared at all the concerned faces around me. How did I - no how _could_ I - forget?

Today was my birthday.

No one ever celebrated my birthday though. Not at the main house since I am such a disgrace for standing up for the Kyuubi kid, as they still call him. Even though he has saved Konoha from disaster, some of them still look down upon him. Only my cousin Neji has had a change of heart, even if minuscule, it's still something.

In the main house it was a sign of weakness to celebrate trivial things like birthdays, hence they are never celebrated. Christmas, no presents are given. Simply bows and an entire family get together.

But while I pondered this, I saw Neji standing there in the back a bit stiff and uncomfortable. I looked at him, already knowing he had planned this the moment his eyes met mine.

I smiled.

Naruto helped me up. And I stood taking in all the faces. I saw My teammates, of course, Shino and Kiba. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Neji, and Lee, Tenten standing behind me, and many others from the academy. All my friends and then some were here.

I had never known they all cared.

"Happy birthday Hinata!" They all spoke in unison so I couldn't exactly distinguish who's voice belonged to whom but it really didn't matter to much at the moment. I felt my mouth twitch up into a wide grin and I thanked everybody.

And so the party began.

I found Neji and thanked him for doing this, I knew he didn't have to and I don't know why he did. But for him to do so was such a huge and wondrous surprise for me I couldn't help but give him a tiny hug.

This was my first party in years. I remember my last one being my fifth birthday but that was it. Now, seventeen years later I am now twenty-two years old and happy to still be here.

The day progressed and the party fell deep into the night. Someone had brought sake and most of the party participants went home drunk. I was a little tipsy seeing as I had drank a little not expecting it to be alcohol but I was still coherent compared to everyone else.

I staggered a bit, the ground wavering, when I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist. I looked over and saw Naruto, my love, my life.

"I'll take you home Hinata." He said, oh so kindly and sweet.

My face heated up and somewhere I thought about asking him never to take me home and going with him, instead I laid my slightly throbbing head on his warm shoulder and let him carry slash drag me back to the Hyuuga home.

We stood outside the main gates, my heart pounding a mile a minute at his touch. I guess I should've told him that I lved somewhere else now. That I did not want to go inside this gate and go back to the cold world I have been so despratly trying to get away from, but right now, none of it mattered. I looked into his cruclean eyes. Suddenly, I found my strength again.

"Naruto," I said, "You need to know something."

"What is it Hinata?" he said, incredibly serious all of the sudden.

I hiccupped, "I need you to know that what I said to you with my battle with Pein was not a joke. I may be a bit drunk but I'm sober enough to remember this tomorrow. So please Naruto, I want you to know it was the truth was I had said." I hiccupped and I felt the edges of my vision beginning to blur.

I panicked a bit, not wanting to go out just like that after all I had said. Which was probably the longest sentence I have ever said to Naruto in my entire life. Well, minus the time I confessed but that was then, this is now.

"Hinata?"

"Please." Was all I was able to get out before my legs collapsed. He caught me just before I hit the ground and kneeled next to me holding me in his arms.

I savored this moment, his face bathed in moonlight, his eyes shining like diamonds, and his hair like pure gold.

"Hinata…"

I blinked twice, sending my already dazed mind in a frenzy of blurred colors.

Just then I forgot how to breath as Naruto, the love of my life since I first saw him, the person I respect and care for most, my everything, leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I never doubted you were lying. I always thought you were strange, being all shy the way you are. But like I said all those years ago, I like people like that."

That was last thing I heard before blacking out for the second time that day, or maybe first time today.

Once again when I awoke I was staring into his face again. He looked down at me with those eyes glowing bright as sunlight and a smile that was a close rival.

"Good morning Hinata! Or should I say afternoon?" He said. I sat up a bit and looked out the window, outside the sun was already beginning to set. I noticed my surroundings.

This was not my house, not bed, and most defiantly not where I belong.

I knew I had to be in his home. I had to, there was no way my family would've let him in, with me or not they wouldn't have given him access inside. It doesn't matter anyway, I've rented out another place to stay so I never have to be with my original family.

I turned to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun but I must go now."

I tried to stand, but was quickly stopped, "Why are you so formal Hinata?" It hadn't hit me until just now but I realize that he's been calling me by my first name since the accident. No honorifics included. It was not a sign of disrespect, but instead, a sign of pure and trusting friendship. How could I have been to blind to that small detail?

I was going to say something but had the wind knocked out of me as a pair of lips came crashing down on mine.

When he broke away I sat there, disbelieving. "I don't know how much you remember of what you said last night, but I think you should know something too."

I remembered everything, but I let him speak. "What you said, made me remember and realize just why you act the way you do. It's because of your feelings towards me and when I looked back I noticed just how you acted around me. Every detail, every word. You were like the complete opposite of Sakura going after Sasuke. At first I thought you were scared of me. Scared of the Kyuubi kid like everyone else. But I get it Hinata, and I am so very sorry for not noticing before."

He kissed me again. My heart fluttered. I think my brain stopped functioning too. My heart was so full it felt like it would burst at any moment, and if I were to have a heart attack right now - which I prayed to Kami I wouldn't - I would've died happier then anything or anyone.

"Hinata." He said.

"Naruto?" I asked slightly afraid, "W-why now?"

"Because," he said looking me square in the face, "you've always been there. And if you hadn't been raised a Hyuuga you would've been mine no matter what. I know your family aren't too particularly fond of me, but we can ignore that eh? At the same time though, I'm grateful of your family for giving me such a wonderful person to be with, and making you the way you are."

"Actually," I interjected, "I'm like this because of you." He tilted his head, brow wrinkling in confusion. I answered his unasked question, "I learned from you how to be fearless, how to be strong. That, I should never give up." He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

I audibly eeped and he only moved to hold me tighter. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

This is when things would go wrong, when I would wake up from this wondrous dream. When I woke up in my own bed, my own house and carry on like normal, but no such thing happened. I didn't wake up, I wasn't alone, things didn't begin to dissolve around me, there was no Genjustu to dispel…

It was real.

_~Two years later~_

"Gotcha!" Naruto grabbed me around the waist and I was spun in a circle. Naruto, now the Hokage, and by some miracle, my boyfriend, pulled me down with him to the ground.

He turned and looked me in the eye.

"Hinata," he said. A mischievous glint in his eye, "I need to ask you something."

"O-ok." After two years of being with him I still can't believe that I'm still stuttering. Even though he said he thinks its cute, I find it embarrassing.

He sat up and positioned himself in front of me. "Hinata will you," he pulled a ring and I gasped, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I nearly screamed it, slapping a hand over my overexcited mouth. Naruto pried my hand away from my blushing face and kissed me, slipping the ring on my finger while I wasn't watching.

When he pulled away I stared at the gold ring that adorned my finger. Smiling widely, I hugged him.

"I love you Hinata."

My smile only got wider, "I love you too Naruto. I always have, and I always will."

Forever, with all my heart.

**~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: Nothing **


End file.
